elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Stars
There is a wide variety of stars in Elite: Dangerous which are classified by types and subtypes. A star system can have more than one star, some of which may not be used to refuel with a Fuel Scoop. Stellar Classification Each star or dwarf in Elite: Dangerous has an identifier for its classification which conforms to the Morgan–Keenan (MK) classification system. For example, the Sun of Sol has the classification identifier: G2 V Each identifier consists of three components: #Spectral class: A capital letter out of the sequence: O, B, A, F, G, K, M. (A helpful real-world mnemonic for remembering this is, "Oh Be A Fine Girl, Kiss Me.") This mainly specifies the temperature ranging from O'' (hottest) to ''M (coolest). Other letters specify extensions to this classification system, namely: W, L, T, Y, C, S,'' D.'' A few of those classes have subclasses such as'' DA, 'DB 'and 'DC 'as subclasses of' D.' #Spectral subclass: Each letter class is then subdivided using a numeric digit with '0''' being the hottest and 9'' being the coolest. #Luminosity class: A luminosity class is added to the spectral class using Roman numerals.This classifies the stars by its spectral characteristics considering color and brightness. Those spectral characteristics provide information about the type of the star: *''I for supergiants **''Ia'' or 0'' for hypergiants or extremely luminous supergiants **''Iab for normal supergiants **''Ib'' for less luminous supergiants *''II'' for bright giants *''III for regular ''giants *''IV'' for sub-giants *''V'' for main-sequence stars (''most of the known stars belong to this class) **Va'' for extremely luminous main sequence stars **''Vab'' for luminous main sequence stars **''Vb'' for normal main sequence stars **''Vz'' for less luminous main sequence stars *''VI'' for sub-dwarfs *''VII'' for white dwarf Thus, G2 V means: The Sun is semi hot (G), it belongs to the hotter stars (2) in class G and it is considered as a so called main-sequence star (V). Star Types Other Stellar Information Black Holes * Very Rare Note: Obviously going near a black hole is not a good idea, but in the game they are not as dangerous as you may think. When approaching the anomaly you will only take heat damage until your ship drops out of Supercruise, and when you re-activate supercruise, it simply asks you to aim to an escape vector to get away from the black hole. Especially small black holes of only a few solar masses are particularly harmless since they cause insignificant heat buildup, and flying into one is impossible because of the Body Exclusion Zone. Supermassive Black Holes * Fuel scoop-able: No * Unique Note: Sagittarius A* is the unique Supermassive Black hole of the galaxy and can be found in the galactic core. Pulsars In-game description unknown. * Fuel scoop-able: No * Legendary Note: As of Beta 2.2, pulsars and millisecond pulsars are confirmed to be in the game; they do not, however, have unique descriptions. Crab Pulsar, one of known pulsars in our galaxy, is described in the game as a neutron star which is technically correct as pulsars are a special kind of neutron stars with fast spin. Category:Celestials